Drive, Swing, Die/Transcript
David Jones: What a great day to play golf, don't you think, ? It costs a small fortune, but everyone in Maple Heights plays it, and we have to blend in! Jones: So, let's look at the score... Holy golfing maggots, you're winning by quite a margin! I'm already 10 over par, and it's only the fifth hole! Jones: You're almost as good as Tony Webb, ! He's a golfing legend! I heard he's training in Maple Heights these days, maybe we'll meet him! Jones: So, Hole 5! Let's... What, , you saw something strange at the hole? Can you pass me the binoculars? Jones: Holy gorilla! You're right, there's definitely something not normal going on over there! Quick, , we have to go see what it is! Chapter 1 Investigate Golf Course. David Jones: Holy maggots, , someone was buried at the fifth hole, right in the middle of the golf course! Jones: Wait a second, I recognize him, it's Tony Webb, the golfing champion I was telling you about! Why would anyone want to kill him? Let's send him to Nathan for autopsy! Jones: What else did you find? That flag was right next to the body, it must have been taken out of the hole by the one who killed Tony! Let's see if we can collect something on it! Jones: Hm, you're right, there's a golfer over there, maybe he saw what happened! Let's go talk to him, just give me a sec to change clothes! Autopsy Victim's Body. Nathan: Your victim was buried alive, his hands bound and his mouth in place of the hole. With his nose under the dirt, he could only breathe through his mouth. Nathan: Not for long, though. The golf ball that was shot into his mouth closed his last airway, suffocating him. A slow and painful death. Jones: You mean his killer left him agonizing for hours? That's so perverse! Nathan: It's even worse than you think. You see, Tony's vocal chords were raw. He was most likely left under the dirt, alive, through the entire night. Nathan: Then, in the morning, his killer came back and played the hole! The golf ball still carried fragments of steel, from the golf club used to strike it, and the shock damaged Tony's palate! Jones: So, Tony's killer is a golfer... and they really wanted our golfing legend to suffer!! Talk to Harold Knight About the Victim. Jones: Sir, sorry to disturb you, but have you seen anything unusual during your morning training? Harold: No, nothing out of the ordinary. I like to come really early to have the green all to myself. Jones: Sir, I'm afraid Tony Webb's dead body has just been recovered from the premises. <Rank> is leading the investigation on his murder. Harold: Tony's dead?! Dear lord, what a tragedy! But... who could have done such a thing to Tony?! The man was a living legend, everyone looked up to him! Harold: The golfing community is one big family, we're all as close as siblings! The worst it ever gets is some friendly competition, who would ever resort to murder?! Jones: So you're saying Tony Webb has no enemies here? Harold: None at all!... , golfers often go to the spa after practice; Tony always did. Maybe going there could help your investigation? Examine Flag. Jones: Great job collecting that substance from the flag you found next to the body, ! You really did it like a pro! Jones: Let's send it to Grace, she'll find out what it is! Analyze Red Substance. Grace: I took a look at that substance you found on the golf flag at the crime scene, and I managed to break it down to its molecular structure. Grace: I found ethyl acetate in great quantities! And before you ask, Jones, ethyl acetate is the main molecular component of wine! Jones: So, since there is wine on the flag, and since we know the killer removed it before burying our victim at the hole... Jones: Then it means Tony's killer drinks wine! Great job, Grace, thanks a bunch! Investigate Thermal Baths. Jones: That spa reeks money the way I reek after my afternoon jogging! So, what did you find, ? Anything about our victim? Jones: Hm, you're right, it is weird that this phone has been left behind! But, I'm sure this security code will be a trifle for you, ! Jones: And there's a sports bag all alone over there! People are remarkably careless with their belongings around here! Let's have a look through this bag, shall we? Examine Sports Bag. Jones: Great job looking through that bag, ! So, what did you find? Diamond rings? Platinum watches? Jones: Oh, it's a piece of paper, I was hoping for something fancier... Yes, you're right, , I should stay focused on the case, sorry! Jones: What are you saying, the faded paper is addressed to Tony Webb? Great find! But the steam has faded the words a bit, can you clear them out? Examine Faded Paper. Jones: Great job scratching that faded paper you found in that bag, ! So, what is it all about? Jones: You're right, it's a licensing contract! It's a deal between Tony Webb and... Jones: Zack Holden! You remember him, , he's the founder of Friendnet! So Tony and Zack were doing business together! Jones: You're right, we definitely need to talk to him about his dealings with the victim! Let's go! Ask Zack Holden About His Contract With the Victim. Zack: Oh, hello, , long time no see! What brings you to my neck of the woods? Jones: We found out that you and Tony Webb had a commercial deal going on, can you tell a little bit about that? Zack: It's common knowledge, you know! I am working on a new app using his likeness, a golf game of course. We were already quite far into the development. Jones: Could Tony Webb's death impact your work in any way? I suppose you're gonna find a way to benefit from this situation. Zack: Well, I won't lie, this will give us some free publicity! But having him alive to promote the game would have been much more profitable! Examine Locked Phone. Jones: Great job unlocking that phone, ! And thanks to its owner's self love, we know it's the victims! Let's look at his call history! Jones: The last person who called him was a certain Danny Doyle... You're right, , maybe we should- Danny: THERE IT IS! God, I thought I had lost Tony's phone! If I had really lost it, that would have been over, finished, kaput, the end for Danny Doyle! Jones: Wait a second, you're Mr. Doyle, the person who called Tony Webb? Then, will need to ask you a few questions, as part of an ongoing investigation. Danny: Make it quick, then, Tony hates it when I'm late! Ask Danny Doyle About the Victim. Danny: Of course I know Tony Webb, I'm his caddy! I've been following him for years! Why, what's the problem? Did something happen? Jones: He was found dead this morning, Mr. Doyle. I'm sorry. Danny: He... What? WHAT? HE DIED? HE'S GONE? Danny: OH, MY GOD! HE'S DEAD! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! Jones: Holy socks, he bolted away like a hare! I'm sorry, , I didn't think ahead! Now, there's no way to go after him! Later, at the Police Station... Jones: So, let's recap, ! We've got a victim buried on a golf course, who suffocated after a golf ball was shot into his throat. Jones: We therefore know the killer plays golf... Jones: ...And both Harold Knight and Danny Doyle already fit that criteria! Great job, , we better write this all down! Ramirez: ! You have to come, there's something you need to see! Ramirez: , you've got to see this! Remember Martha Price, who's running against the mayor in the election? Jones: Of course, why, there's a problem? What did these two do to each other again? Ramirez: Well, she's being interviewed on TV, and she's talking about the death of Tony Webb! Look!! Martha on TV: Tony Webb represented everything that is wrong with this town, everything I'm denouncing in my campaign! Martha on TV: You'll learn it soon enough, but Tony Webb was a womanizer, a cheater, an insult to all the hard-working men and women of Grimsborough! Martha on TV: So, I'm telling you right here, right now, the death of Tony Webb is a blessing on this town! Jones: WHAT?! Chapter 2 Eduardo Ramirez: ! Martha Price's being interviewed on TV, and she's talking about the death of Tony Webb! Look!!! Martha on TV: Tony Webb was a womanizer, a cheater, an insult to all the hard-working men and women of Grimsborough! Martha on TV: So, I'm telling you right here, right now, the death of Tony Webb is a blessing on this town! Jones: A famous golfer buried in a golf course and left to die... and yet, she shows no sympathy! What kind of grudge did she hold against him? Jones: You're right, , we'd better drop by Mrs. Price's headquarters! Investigate Political Headquarters. (Before investigating Political Headquarters) Jones: So, these are the headquarters of Martha Price's campaign... I must say, she spared her expense! But she's nowhere to be seen... Jones: I like your idea, ! If we can't talk to her, we might as well has a look around! (After investigating Political Headquarters) Jones: So, did you find anything here, ? Anything about Martha Price's whereabouts? Jones: Holy guacamole, this golf bag is marked with Tony Webb's name! But, how did it get here? Let's have a look inside! Examine Golf Bag. Jones: So, what did you find inside Tony's golf bag, ? Jones: It's a note written on a flyer from the spa! "4.15pm. Meet me there." Tony had a rendezvous there! Jones: Oh, and look, , Martha is arriving! We have a talk to her about her interview! Jones: It's your call, ! Should we go to the spa first or talk to Martha Price? Talk to Martha Price About the Victim. Martha: , have you seen my interview? Here, have a glass of wine with me to celebrate that successful speech! Jones: never drinks during service, Mrs. Price! You have discussed the content of an ongoing murder investigation in more than unfriendly terms. You realize it makes you quite suspicious? Martha: Yes, I know that. But, Tony Webb was just the perfect opportunity to send out a message to my voters! The polls indicate they expect me to be more firm in my TV interviews. Jones: If you despised him so much, then why did find his golf clubs in your headquarters? Martha: You know, my headquarters are teeming with people these days, anyone could have dropped it here! That's why I always leave mine back at the golf course! Jones: Is everything just polls and voters with this woman, that's the only thing she ever talks about! It gives me the creeps. Jones: Anyway, we know now that she knew Tony Webb, and did not hesitate to throw him under the bus at the first occasion. That makes her a strong suspect! Investigate Sauna. Jones: Look, , that tablet is made of gold! Who the hell could buy something like that... and more importantly, do you think you could crack its password? Jones: And, great job spotting Tony Webb's golf cart parked outside! He painted his name on it, how vain can you get?! Anyway, you're right, we'd better have a closer look at it! Jones: Oh, and you're right, , we'd better not forget the note you found in Tony Webb's golf bag earlier... According to it, he was supposed to meet someone here... Jones: The only customer is that woman over there, pacing back and forth... You're right, , maybe it's the person Tony was supposed to meet! Let's talk to her! Ask Laura Harrington About Her Rendezvous With the Victim. Jones: Excuse me, miss? Are you the person Tony Webb was supposed to meet here, at 4.15pm? Laura: Yes... I'm Laura Harrington. Tony was my boyfriend. Sorry, I'm still a bit emotional. Jones: It's perfectly understandable, Miss Harrington. Could you tell about your relationship with Tony? Laura: I'm a golfer on the female circuit, I met Tony on a charity event. I was just starting off, and he was willing to help me train. He was so nice in the beginning... Laura: But he was so focused on his career, things became tense between us. When I think he was always berating me for drinking wine before big events when he was doing so much worse! Jones: So much worse? What are you talking about? Laura: He was cheating on me! Left and right, with more girls than I can count! But, I just couldn't leave, I loved him! Despite everything, I still loved him... Examine Locked Tablet. Jones: Great job unlocking that golden tablet, ! So, did you find who it belongs to? Jones: You're right, we've seen this picture before, on Zack Holden's computer! Holy molly, this must be his tablet! Quick, let's send it to Alex! Analyze Tablet. Alex: So, I took a look at Zack Holden's tablet, and I found some interesting things about his partnership with Tony Webb! Alex: Judging from their numerous e-mail exchanges, the two of them fell out when Tony tried to get a bigger share of the profits from the golfing app. Alex: He blackmailed Zack by talking about a secret, although he gave no details. There were also a lot of creative insults! Alex: Zack seemed at the end of his tether. The last mail he sent to Tony was really threatening: "If word of it comes out, you're out. You're done. Permanently." Jones: Thanks a lot, Alex. You're right, , Zack has some explaining to do. After you! Talk to Zack Holden About the Threats. Jones: Mr. Holden, we have records of your email conversations with Mr. Webb, and their contents were quite telling. Why was Tony Webb blackmailing you? Zack: Is anything secret these days? Well, it's the internet, what was I expecting? Here goes my hopes of enjoying this glass of wine in peace. Zack: I met Tony during a golf training course. We hit it off right away, and I told him of my idea of developing a golfing game. He loved it, and we made a deal so I could you his likeness. Zack: But, then he tried to double-cross me. He pretended to know a secret about me, and tried to blackmail me into giving him a bigger share of the app's earnings. Jones: Was there any ground in his accusations? Did he really learn something you wanted to hide at all costs? What was that secret, Zack? Zack: He claimed that I stole the idea of Friendnet from a former partner! Stupid, completely stupid! But, if he started that rumour, I would have been done for! Jones: So Tony Webb tried to blackmail Zack about Friendnet... What do you think, , do you believe Zack's version or Tony's? Jones: Yes, you're right, if the information Tony had was true, it would give Zack a perfect motive to kill him! We have to keep an eye on him. Examine Golf Cart. Jones: You found some strange substance on our victim's club cart, you say? Hm, I wonder what it is... Jones: It took me a while but I've figured out why you were so interested in that golf cart, y'know. It's because it was at the spa, right? Jones: You're right, since Tony was buried under the fifth hole, he couldn't have driven his golf cart back to the spa! Which means... his killer's the one who drove the cart! Jones: You'll never stop to amaze me, ! And, I hope Grace will amaze us too by telling us what is the substance the killer left behind! Analyze Pink Substance. Grace: I took a look at that substance you collected from Tony's golf cart, and it has a pretty distinctive molecular structure. Grace: I found triglyceride, a combination of fatty acids and glycerine. To be perfectly clear, it's the main component of soap! Jones: Well, I'd like to think most people wash themselves daily, Grace, but maybe I'm being optimistic . Grace: That's not all. I also isolated molecules of artificial scents, and more precisely artificial strawberry! Jones: So, Tony's killer has got a taste for strawberry soap? Duly noted! Later, at the Police Station... Ramirez: , I'm sorry to disturb you but I wanted to say that I'm here if you ever need help with Mr. Webb's murder investigation! Ramirez: It's just so sad, what happened to him! I remember meeting him with my wife, he was so nice! Jones: You're interested in golf, Ramirez? I wouldn't have thought. Ramirez: Oh no, we saw him at one of Martha Price's early meetings! That's why I was so surprised when she said all those mean things about him, Tony Webb was one of her celebrity endorsements! Jones: WHAT?! Chapter 3 David Jones: Wait, Ramirez, what do you mean Tony Webb was a supporter of Martha Price?! She publicly said he was a horrible human being! Ramirez: Yes, I saw them at a meeting! He was one of her celebrity endorsements! They seemed really friendly with each other! Jones: So, Martha Price lied to us! According to her, she had nothing to do with him!! Jones: Those politicians, you just can't trust them! Right, , we need to go to the root of all this. Let's head back to Martha's headquarters! Investigate Secretary's Desk. (Before investigating Secretary's Desk) Jones: Great, Martha's at a meeting in town! If she thinks she can avoid us forever, she's got another thing coming! Jones: Well, you're right, , we should take another look at her headquarters. She'll have to come out eventually! (After investigating Secretary's Desk) Jones: This looks like a contract, and it's got Laura Harrington's name on it! Someone has written in the margins, but the annotations have been scratched out! Can you look at them? Jones: Look, that T-shirt has been torn up! You're right, that's weird... can you restore it? Jones: And, there's that pile of magazines to look through! How right you were to have another look around, ! Examine Torn T-Shirt. Jones: Good job restoring that T-shirt, ! So, what's it all about, then? Jones: It's a political T-shirt! And, look at the slogan: "Tony Webb supports Martha Price for Mayor!" Jones: I thought Ramirez had gotten that endorsement story wrong, but he was right! Martha completely downplayed her relationship with Tony to us! Jones: Busy or not, here we come! Let's find Martha Price, , she has a lot to answer for! Ask Martha Price About the Victim's Involvement in Her Campaign. Jones: Mrs. Price, found this T-shirt with a rather telling slogan, proving that Tony Webb was heavily involved in your campaign. Martha: Could you be more discreet? He WAS one of my endorsements, but it was before I learned of his many affairs! Those T-shirts were never released to the public, thank God! Martha: I had my team look into his background. I screen everybody that works with me, to make sure they're fit to come near my daughter. She's an intern here, I have to make sure she's safe! Martha: I couldn't have a womanizer like him anywhere near her! And the impact on my campaign, could you imagine? The voters would turn away from me, I would lose the race for Mayor for sure! Martha: So we parted ways. He took it quite badly, he tried to throw things at me, he was mad! That was quite a scary sight, believe me. Examine Pile of Magazines. Jones: Hey, the front page of that golf magazine you found shows a photo of Tony Webb and Harold Knight, the golfer we met earlier! Jones: The magazine is talking about "The showdown of the year" and an "Epic rivalry"... Say, Harold Knight greatly downplayed his relationship with Tony! Friendly competition indeed... Jones: You're right, , we're long due for a chat with him! After you! Ask Harold Knight About His Rivalry With the Victim. Jones: Mr. Knight, why you omit to mention your long-standing feud with Tony Webb to ?! Harold: I didn't think you would take some childish pranks like replacing my strawberry soap with sewer waste as relevant. Yes, he and I were rivals, but it was more a sibling rivalry than anything. Harold: I'm a brilliant golfer, the best of my kind! Without Tony in the race, I would have been number one! But he just keeps on winning everything, like he's an alien or something. Jones: So Tony's death means you're now the number one golfer on the circuit. Which gives you one hell of a motive! Harold: I realize that, . But, believe me when I say, that I wanted that first place fair and square. Harold: The road might be cleared up, bit his ghost will forever hang on my achievements. And, this is the kind of wound, even a glass of wine can't cure. Examine Sponsorship Contract. Jones: So, , what was written on Laura Harrington's contract? Jones: Holy hula hoop, these are full-on threats! "I'll destroy all our sponsorships. This one is the first. T.W." T.W... That's our victim's initials! Jones: So, the couple was going through more than just a rough patch! We have to talk to Laura, , she has some explaining to do! Talk to Laura Harrington About the Victim's Threats. Jones: Laura, we found one of your contracts, and we saw the notes that Tony Webb put on it. Those are plain threats against you and your sponsors deals! Why didn't you warn the police? Laura: And what would you have done? I was trying to stop our relationship. I didn't want to be involved in the scandal that was coming, but he threatened me! Laura: He took it very badly. He said he would convince my sponsors to drop my contracts, which would put my career at a stop! Without sponsors, I can't afford the tournament costs! Laura: That contract you found, that's my most recent one, with a strawberry soap maker. I don't even know how he managed to get his hands on it. Jones: It's over now, Laura. How did you respond to his threats? Laura: I didn't. That just happened before he died. So, I guess I'm off the hook, or maybe he had time to talk to my sponsors. I don't know yet. Later, at the Police Station... Chief King: So, , how is your investigation going? Do you have any leads on the murder of Tony Webb? Jones: We've made a lot of progress, Captain, but we're not quite there yet. We're still digging into Tony's murder, and is as clever as always! Chief King: Good to hear! But, if you'd oblige me, , whenever I'm stuck on a case, going back to the crime scene is always the safest bet! Jones: Those are wise words, Captain! We'll take them to heart! So, what do you think, , want to take another look at the crime scene? Investigate Golf Cart. Jones: So, what did you find on the golf course, ? A shrubbery?! Jones: You should be careful, do you really want to look into it? You don't know what might be hiding inside it! Jones: Hum, sorry, . I'd keep getting lost in the forest when I was a kid, so my mom made up some... interesting stories to keep me from going in there. She had one hell of an imagination, haha! Jones: Anyway, if you think this shrubbery should be searched, we'll search it! Just... be careful, okay? You never know... Jones: And, what is that torn up paper you found? I can't believe golfers would litter the green like that! Let's piece it back together! Examine Torn Flyer. Jones: So, what is that brochure about, ? Oh, it's about a luxury golf course in Spain! Who could have left that junk here, in such a posh and refined club? Danny: Always look on the briiiight side of-- Oh, my brochure, you found it! Well, , you come bearing gifts once again! Jones: Gifts? Never mind, if it's your brochure, you're the man we want to talk to. You seem... way happier than the last time we saw you! Talk to Danny Doyle About the Brochure. Danny: Want some wine, ? It's on me, you deserve it! Jones: Well, Danny, you sure got over your grief really quickly! Danny: What grief? I'm overjoyed! I'm finally free! Danny: It was a living hell working for Tony! The constant bullying, the moral harassment... That assh*le wouldn't even let me resign! He got me blacklisted from every major golf club in the world! Danny: But now, I'll finally be able to enjoy life again! I can finally go to Spain! And I must admit, I helped myself to all the fancy stuff he was sent! Too bad, there wasn't any of my favourite strawberry soap! Tony hated it! Jones: You do realize you're digging into your own grave here? If that's not making you suspicious, I don't know what could! Danny: What? No, I'd never do that! Look, he received this envelope yesterday, there's the post office stamp on it! I mean, he was an assh*ole, but I'm no murderer! Jones: So, this envelope was sent to the victim right before he died! I hope Danny Doyle didn't compromise any crucial evidence! Let's look at it! Jones: There's a note inside! "Fancy a friendly match? Meet me at the golf course, 8PM!" Holy socks, that must be the time the killer attacked Tony Webb before burying him! Jones: I don't know what Danny had in mind when he gave us this envelope, but you'll be quick to find out if it has something to do with the murder! Let's see if we can collect something on it! Examine Open Envelope. Jones: So, what did you collect on the envelope the killer sent to Tony, ? Jones: You found saliva? Great, actual bodily fluids from our killer! I'm sure Grace will be thrilled! Analyze Saliva. Grace: I took a look at the saliva you collected from the envelope sent to the victim by his killer, and I managed to extract their DNA! Grace: Of course, the glue on the envelope seal badly damaged their DNA, but I persevered and I finally managed to reconstruct a crucial missing piece: a pair of XY chromosomes! Jones: Hm... So, we're looking for a killer with XY chromosomes? Any chance it's the proof of a horrible disease which left them conveniently disfigured? Grace: Uh, Jones... if having XY chromosomes is a disease, then you caught it at birth. C'mon, it simply means your killer is a man! Jones: Haha, of course I knew that, I was just messing with you, Grace! Don't be so gullible! Jones: Hum, anyway, Tony's killer is a man! Let's keep note of that, ! Examine Shrubbery. Jones: So, what did you find inside that shrubbery, ? A golf club?! Hey, you're right, Tony's initials are engraved on it! Jones: What is it doing here? How could one of Tony Webb's golf clubs end up here if he was six feet under ground?! Jones: It's true, we know the killer shot a golf ball into Tony's mouth, but we haven't found the club they used to do it. They must have used Tony's club and discarded it! Jones: That's clever, , I'd have never thought of it! Quick, let's see if the killer left something on that golf club! Examine Golf Club. Jones: So, did you manage to collect anything on Tony's golf club you found hidden in the shrubbery, ? Jones: You found fibers? Awesome! Let's send them to Grace, she'll find what they are in no time! Analyze Fibers. Grace: I took a look at the fibers you found on the golf club the killer used to strike Tony, . Grace: From their texture and their threading, I can confirm that not only come from clothing, but they come from a polo shirt! Jones: A polo shirt? Hm, well at least that's consistent with the killer being a golf player. Good point, ! Jones: So Tony's killer wears a polo shirt! I hope it'll help us trim our suspect list down a little! Later, at the Police Station... Jones: It's the end of the line for that golfing maniac, ! Time to arrest Tony Webb's killer! Arrest Killer. Jones: So you're Tony Webb's killer, Harold? Was living under his shadow getting too hard for you? Harold: I'm a great golfer! I should have my due, I should have my hour of glory, it's my time!! But Tony wasn't human, what could I do against that? Jones: Apparently, Tony's reputation was hanging by a thread. His womanizing ways were about to be exposed, shouldn't that have been enough to put you in the spotlight? Harold: You think I would just become number one and that's it? NO! He would have come back! Give it a couple of months, everything would have been forgotten and he would have come back on top! Harold: I wouldn't have been able to handle it! To finally be the best only to have that title stolen away from me? It would have destroyed me! Jones: For God's sake, Harold, it's just golf! It's just some sport, not a matter of life and death! Harold: Maybe for you! But I knew the only way to become number one was to kill him. So, I invited him for a little game at the golf course, we even took his tasteless cart to go there. Harold: Then, I struck him with his golf club, bound his hands and legs and buried him at the 5th hole. He screamed all night long, the poor fool! Harold: This morning, I came to play the 5th hole. I finished it with 3 strokes under par! By best performance this season! Harold: Hearing him convulse as he choked on my golf ball... God, I have shivers of joy just thinking about it! Now, I'll always be number one. It'll just be me, on top of the world, FOREVER! Jones: No, Harold. You're just another basket case. One that's gonna be put away for a long time. Judge Hall: Harold Knight, you are standing here for the murder of Tony Webb. What do you have to say for your defense? Harold: Nothing, your Honor. The world's a better place, now, for me at least. Judge Hall: You killed someone in cold blood! You watched over him as he died, without trying to help him! And for what? For some stupid sport tournament? Harold: GOLF IS NOT STUPID! Golf is everything! Golf is life, and I'm leading it! Me! Alone! FOREVER! Judge Hall: Let's hope your time behind bars will help you realize what you have done! Harold Knight, you are sentenced to 25 years in prison, with a chance of parole in 15 years. Court dismissed! Jones: Killing someone over sports... I can't say I really understand it, do you, ? That must be my lack of ego! Jones: Anyway, that's the end of the road for Harold. He'll have all the time he needs to reflect back on what he has done inside a prison cell! Jones: Well, I hope for him that they have a mini-golf course in prison! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: Nice work, , really nice work! It was a "hole in one" for this investigation! Chief King: That being said, I have just been informed that Zack Holden is at the station, and he seems to be very upset. Chief King: He apparently mentioned some issue with Friendnet... Ah, I don't know jack about these high-tech things... Chief King: , Alex will come with you. He's obviously better suited to such a task as Jones, I'm sure you'll agree! Jones: , I know Chief King asked you to go see Zack Holden, but if you have the time, I'd like to check up on Danny Doyle. Jones: Apparently, he's been making trouble at the golf course, there've been complaints. We'd better see what's up with that, don't you agree? Jones: And, I'd also like to go make sure Martha Price isn't planning a new scheme to court her voters, like another disastrous speech! Jones: I'll be waiting here when you're ready to go, ! Calm Danny Doyle Down. Danny: Goddamn animal! I'll get you, I swear I will! I won't go to Spain until you're dead! Jones: "Dead"?! D-Danny?! What the hell are you doing with dynamite?! Danny: That little scumbag is still here... I've been looking for it for years, and it still digs holes and makes a mess on the course. Danny: This gopher is a real pain in the neck! And, who took the heat when Tony's match was disturbed by a stolen ball or an earth pile on the fairway?! Me!! Jones: Okay, okay, calm down, Danny, will find this gopher I'm sure, but please, put back the dynamite where you found it! Jones: , I know it sounds absurd but we'd better look for this gopher before Danny hurts someone, or himself! Investigate Golf Course. Jones: You're right, , maybe this pile of dirt could have been made by the gopher Danny's so mad at. Let's check it out! Examine Pile of Dirt. Jones: Nice catch, ! The gopher was indeed hiding in this pile of dirt! Jones: Aw, look at it, , isn't it cute? We should release it somewhere far from the golf course, so it won't cross Danny's path again. Jones: And, we should tell him it's been taken care of. Let's go! Tell Danny Doyle About the Gopher. Jones: Danny, found the gopher you found so bad to, hum... "take care of". Danny: Where is it? Let me give a lesson to that little... Jones: released it... far from here. Danny: What?! But... Jones: Listen, Danny, it's A GOPHER! Your obsession is beyond me, but you really have to calm down now! Danny: Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just a stupid animal... I'm gonna leave soon, it doesn't matter. Danny: Anyway, I need some rest, and I have my tickets for Spain! Please, , take these clothes, as thanks! I hope you'll come play again! Check Up On Martha Price. Martha: ! I'm really glad you're here! Jones: What is the deal, Mrs. Price? You seem a bit upset! Martha: Yes, I am! Someone is harassing my daughter! They keep sending love letters to my headquarters! Martha: , is there any way you could find out who's doing this? I'm sure there's one of these letters somewhere around here, maybe you could have a look at it? Jones: Mrs. Price, are the letters threatening? Did your daughter show concern about them? Martha: Well, I... I didn't inform her about them, obviously! And, I didn't exactly read them, but... I'm sure they've been sent by a sick individual! Jones: I see... Well, since your daughter is a minor, I guess we'll have a look around for those letters, won't we, ? Investigate Political Headquarters. Jones: So, I guess this love letter you found must be what Martha was complaining about. Jones: It seems that some parts have been erased, but I'm sure you'll decipher them in no time, right, ? Examine Love Letter. Jones: Well done, ! Now we can see exactly what was so horrible about these love letters! Jones: Can I have a look at the letter? "Martha, you are the most beautiful thing in the world..." Jones: What?! And it's signed by Stuart? Could it be the University's reporter?! Hahaha, I can't believe it! Stuart! In love with Martha? Haha! Jones: Hum, you're right, , we'd better give this letter back to Martha and tell her she doesn't have to worry about her daughter's safety. Give the Letter Back to Martha Price. Jones: Mrs. Price? found the love letter you told us about, and actually... it was addressed to you! Martha: What are you talking about? Let me see it... Martha: Stu?! Stuart signed the letter?! Oh my God! Stu, the intern! "Your deadly scent captivates me..." Martha: Oh, young boys these days... Who can blame the poor boy for being blinded by women of power... Martha: Anyway, I'm really glad it was not for my daughter, she is so innocent... If something happens... I couldn't cope with it. Martha: Thank you for your help, . Please, accept this donation for the Grimsborough PD, I insist! See What You Can Do For Zack Holden. Zack: They hacked my Friendnet account! Can you believe it?! I will get them, I will sue them and they will be charged so much they won't update their status for a while! Alex: Wow. Please, Mr. Holden, could you explain to exactly what happened? Zack: Some smart ass hacked my Friendnet account and believed it was funny to impersonate me and post that there is a big flaw in my security system. Zack: The hack is so encrypted, I couldn't find a way to recover my account. Yet. And... Crap! I left my laptop at the spa... It just got me so mad, I totally forgot it. Alex: I see. , maybe we could have a look at the spa for the laptop? Mr. Holden's hacker must be stopped! Investigate Thermal Baths. Alex: Great, you found Zack's laptop, ! Alex: ...Not so great, the hacker locked it! Alex: But, I'm sure it's not a problem for you, , right? I can't wait to see your skills in action, let's have a look at the password! Examine Zack's Laptop. Alex: Good job, ! You really crack passwords like no one else. Now, let's see Zack's hacked account. Alex: That's a really complex mess we have here. The hacker is a pro, and... it all looks familiar... Alex: Oh, crap... It's the @rtist's encryption! What has Cathy done?! Alex: , I'm really sorry about this, but I'll... I'll get Cathy to fix Zack's laptop... and to explain herself, too! Analyze Zack's Laptop. Alex: ...Yes, but I don't think it was the right solution to hack into Zack Holden's computer, Cathy... Ah, you're here, ! Alex: Cathy helped me clean Zack's Friendnet account. She's very sorry about hacking into it, aren't you? Cathy: I still say it was the right thing to do... Anyway, , it's fixed, and I'll go explain myself to Holden and... apologize, I guess. Alex: Thank you! Well, , if you're ready, we can go give his computer back to Zack right now! Give the Laptop Back to Zack Holden. Alex: Zack, we have your laptop back, and your Friendnet account is completely safe again! Zack: Thanks! You don't know how embarrassing it was. And, who is this delightful creature by your side, . Cathy: Hum...I'm the one who hacked your account. But, it wouldn't have happened if Friendnet's support services took my reports about security flaws more seriously!! Zack: You mean, YOU'RE the one who dared impersonate me and post about the security flaw?! You're the one who managed to crack Friendnet's most secure account to date, as if it was nothing?! Cathy: Well, yes, but I- Zack: Would you like to work for Friendnet? Cathy: Sorry?! Cathy: Well, that's unexpected... Well, thanks for the offer, but I have my life and friends at college, and I'd prefer to get my degree first. I'll keep it in mind first. Zack: Please do. , thanks to you, my Friendnet account is safe again. Have a burger, it's on me. A While Later, at the Station... Ramirez: ! Do you remember Lola Vallez, the famous singer? Jones: How could we forget her, she was so delightful during Hank Buxton's murder investigation... Ramirez: Well, guess what, she's getting married... and she invited you to the ceremony, ! Ramirez: Lola Vallez... Ah, , you're so lucky! I wish I was invited too... Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts